<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Волнение by Lunar_the_tramp</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926035">Волнение</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp'>Lunar_the_tramp</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hotel Transylvania (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, Kid Dracula - Freeform, Pre-Canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 05:43:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24926035</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunar_the_tramp/pseuds/Lunar_the_tramp</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Влад нашёл Дракулёнка сидящим на парапете северо-восточной башни. Вампирёнок грустно глядел на расстилающуюся перед взглядом картину: уютный величественный лес, блестящее в лунном свете озеро, тёмный бархат небес и тускло сияющие точечки звёзд.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Волнение</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Влад нашёл Дракулёнка сидящим на парапете северо-восточной башни. Вампирёнок грустно глядел на расстилающуюся перед взглядом картину: уютный величественный лес, блестящее в лунном свете озеро, тёмный бархат небес и тускло сияющие точечки звёзд.<br/>
— Ты чего грустишь, комарик? — спросил Влад, приближаясь к сыну.<br/>
Тот неопределённо пожал плечами и тихо буркнул:<br/>
— Волнуюсь, наверное.<br/>
— А что случилось?<br/>
— Завтра экзамен по полётам, — взгляд голубых глаз мрачнел с каждой секундой.<br/>
— А, — старший Дракула только сейчас вспомнил про это. Он понимал Дракулёнка — у того было не всё хорошо с полётами, и его опасения по поводу успешности экзамена были не лишены оснований. — Не волнуйся, хороший. Ты обязательно сдашь, это не сложно.<br/>
— Правда? — В голосе сына прозвучала такая наивная надежда, что Влад хмыкнул.<br/>
— Конечно, мой маленький. Я сдавал эти полёты. Сашка сдавал. Ванька сдавал. Владик тоже. Всё получится. Главное — верь в себя, в свои силы, в свои возможности.<br/>
Молодой наследник встал и осторожно прижался к отцу, безмолвной прося поддержки. И он её получил.<br/>
Семья всегда поможет. Не делом, так советом. На неё всегда можно положиться.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p>	      Дракулёнок набрал высший балл.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>